Like Father, Unlike Son
by skywriter98
Summary: Luke is a beaten slave. Vader is a Sith Lord. Vader has visions. Luke is in them. Tatooine is a terrible planet. See what happens. Rated for graphic child abuse No slash, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

Like Father, Unlike Son – A Star Wars fanfic

I own no characters, I am not George Lucas, the genius that he is.

Chapter 1 – Luke the Slave and Vader

"Boy!" Roared a gruff voice. Luke carefully raised his head, making sure to keep his eyes at his master's feet.  
"Why are these droids not fixed?" Barooka's voice was deadly soft.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't get a chance to get to all of them! I was trying-" Barooka cut Luke off with a swift, hard cuff to the head.  
"Silence. You have been costing me and my father too much money! Is it so difficult to work! Dammit to hell!" He grabbed the ten year-old's thin arm and dragged him across the hot Tatooine sand.

"Father!" The man called. An old man with beady eyes appeared.

"What?" Snapped Joppa.

"This _damn_ slave-" Barooka started, shaking Luke with all his might.

"Keeps costing us money!" Joppa glared at the skinny boy.

"Punish him, beating and a lockdown."

At the words Luke began to panic even more.  
"NO! No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll do whatever! Please, not both!" Tears welled up in his blue eyes and Barooka slapped him hard across the face.  
"Just earned yourself another day in lockdown, freak." Then he dragged Luke away, who fought with all his might.

"Nooooooo!" Screamed Luke as Barooka approached the garage.

"Shut up!" Barooka roughly threw the boy onto the ground and undid his belt.

As the cruel man began the punishment Luke fought to stay silent. The more sound he made, the harder he was whipped. Eventually Luke couldn't hold it and he paid for it.  
"You ungrateful little bastard!" Roared Barooka. He whipped Luke until Luke gave up and screamed and pleaded. Barooka just laughed and continued, the true sadist he was.

At long last, Barooka had enough. He dragged Luke's limp arm and dropped him into the Hole. The Hole was a ten foot deep hole in the hot sand. There was a sort of long metal and slippery box inside the ground, about five feet in width. It had no top to protect from the suns and elements. Barooka laughed as he heard the CRUNCH once Luke landed.

Luke shivered on the cold metal, the pain unbelievable. In his mind he begged, as the suns went down. The risk for hypothermia was high, considering the high heat of the day contrasted so starkly with the chill of the night.  
_Please, father, anyone help me out of this Hellhole and this damn desert planet. Please! What did I do to deserve this? Please save me._

Miles away a certain sith awoke with a start.

Darth Vader rubbed his prosthetic hand across his face. He was in his special airlock that allowed him to take off his mask.

He couldn't shake that desperate vision. Or the words that had cut through the Force like a lightsaber.

_Please father… Help me… Save me…_

He shook his head slightly. His child was dead, gone. And it was his fault. Sighing he thought back to his dream.

_There was desert everywhere; it was clearly his home planet: Tatooine. A child, about the age of eight was standing on top of a dune with a wrench in hand. He was humming, clearly making a lightsaber. The boy had sandy blond hair and shining blue eyes. He looked like a younger version of himself, no, of Anakin Skywalker. He spun around in a fair imitation of a Jedi Knight's block. Suddenly a tall man with a mean face appears and yanked the wrench out of the boy's hand, cutting the tender flesh along the way. The boy winced but otherwise stayed stoic.  
The man stood, staring at the wrench for a while.  
"Do you want to be a Jedi, Luke?" He asked quietly. Vader could see it was obviously a trap, but the boy's blue eyes shown with excited innocence._

_"Yes! Just like my father!" He smiled. Vader's blood ran cold. A son of a Jedi? Impossible, he was the only… Realization hit him like a brick wall. Could this be…?_

_Vader was drawn back to the scene.  
"Well guess what!? You were nothing but a mistake! Jedi shouldn't have children! It's a good thing your father died, shame you weren't with him, you ungrateful bastard slave!" He brought the wrench around and landed it on the boy's side. The boy, his boy collapsed with a nasty CRACK in his ribs._

_"Ah, I can see it now, the great Luke Skywalker, brave Jedi." The man mocked, stamping on Luke's hand. Vader felt anger flood through him, anger he hadn't felt since Padme. Protective anger. He tried to step in, but the scene changed again. Luke was about the same age again, but he couldn't tell for sure. He was standing next to a deep hole in the sand. At the bottom was his son, beaten and bloody, whimpering in pain as loudly as he dared. His words drifted up to Vader.  
"Father, help me… Save me…" _

His son was begging him for help. His ship would head out later in the morning Vader decided. It was about time to check on the supposedly abolished slave system on Tatooine.

Author's Note:

Okay! This is my first attempt for a Star Wars fanfic, so bear with me, okay!? Reviews por favor!

Court


	2. Chapter 2 - The Man in the Mask

Like Father, Unlike Son – A Star Wars fanfic

Chapter 2 – The Man in the Mask

It had been three days in Lockdown until Barooka came to "visit".

"Slave!" All Luke could do was moan pitifully in response. His injuries burned and whenever he moved, even a fraction of an inch, chances are he would vomit. Again.

"Want water, boy?" Barooka asked condescendingly.

_Water. Water would be heavenly. _Luke thought, his thirst taking over every thought.  
Barooka laughed at the pitiful look on the boy's face and dumped a bucket of ice cold water all over the boy. Luke screamed, this water was burning him.  
"Oh, I seemed to have forgotten to mention. There's ammonia in there, bleach. Enjoy." Luke was trying hard not to pass out, but the pain of having the chemical diluted water poured over his myriad of open wounds was too much to bear. Luke couldn't hold on, the pain was worse than ever before. His last thought before he fell unconscious on the unforgiving, hot metal was just one word.

_Father…_

Darth Vader was waiting aboard the Executor, pacing back and forth and making all of his officers unbearably nervous.

"When are we to arrive at Tatooine?" He asked Admiral Piett, his vocoder rasping.

"Soon sir, within the hour." Vader nodded and resumed pacing. He was attempting to concentrate enough to find his son through the Force. Any Force he could sense now was weak, but bright. He reached a mental hand out to touch it, but halted when a single, hoarse word echoed around his mind.

_Father…_

Vader tried desperately to trace the message back, to locate the source and found a small flame of the Force around Anchorhead.

"Land in Anchorhead." He commanded abruptly.  
"Anchorhead? Anchorhead's hanger cannot hold even half of the Executor's bulk!" A hesitant lieutenant called out. Vader turned to him and the man gulped.

"I shall take a shuttle then. I request to go alone, except for the operators." He said, shocking many. Vader almost never went anywhere without a battalion of Troopers with him.

"Yes sir." The officers said respectfully.

"Prepare my shuttle, I shall take my leave shortly." Vader stormed out of the room, cape billowing behind him.  
As expected, his shuttle was ready to launch in record time, with Vader seated in a comfortable control chair, watching the journey to Tatooine.

_My son, where? _He sent powerfully through the force. His breath was held as he waited anxiously for the response.

_I- I don't. I don't know, Joppa. Joppa the slaver… _Was the weak response, a whisper in the Force.

Vader's fist began to clench and unclench spasmodically, _his son was a slave! _He had promised himself that his child would never have to know the fear that went along with being enslaved.  
_He had promised! _A battle droid went flying across the room, smashing against the wall. The crew looked at him nervously.

Vader's anger was boiling in his veins, the Force clustering around him. His fist unclenched again, sending a chair (and the droid in it) against another wall.  
"We are landing, sir." A commander said quietly. Vader nodded and stood, his large frame shrinking everyone onboard.

The shuttle landed in Anchorhead, everyone in the hanger at the time bowed to Vader, who took no notice.

He instead approached a control center, glaring at the human manning the desk.

"I am looking for a slaver who goes by the name of Joppa." He said, his voice rasping menacingly.

"M-my lord, he is only a short way from the Lars homestead."  
"Where?" Vader snarled, a hand starting to clench.  
Instantly the man pulled a data pad from the desk, sliding it over to Vader. Vader nodded, leaving without a glance back.

Following the information on the data pad, Vader arrived just outside of the slave driver's farm quickly. He approached the main building, taking note of the small slave children.  
"Where is Joppa?" He asked a man who seemed to be in charge. The man instantly paled, taking several steps back from Vader's dark form.  
"He-he's here, milord." The man stuttered, leading him to the main building's private rooms.  
"Joppa?" The man called.  
"What? I told you not to bother me Barooka!" The man named Joppa growled, not noticing Vader at first. The second he saw him, he paled.

"Lord Vader! What an honor, sir." The man smiled weakly.

"I know you have a slave I am interested in." Realizing he didn't know the boy's first name, he settled for his former surname.

"Skywalker." Joppa paled further.  
"Why would you want him?" Asked Barooka with a sneer, not seeing his father's warning glare.  
"Why should I not kill you where you stand?" Vader snarled, choking Barooka with the Force, raising him feet off the ground.  
"Slavery has been abolished by the Empire, but here is a moisture farm where all the work is done by slaves. The punishment for such heinous crimes is death." Vader said, vocoder adding to the harshness of his voice.  
"We will give you Skywalker!" Joppa cried, begging for his son's release. Vader released Barooka… straight into a wall.  
"Take me to him. NOW!" Barooka shakily stood, and he and Joppa led Vader outside.  
They walked a short distance, until Barooka pointed to a hole in the burning sand.  
"There." Vader walked over briskly, restraining himself from sprinting to his son's aid.

To his shock and horror, there was a metal lined, deep hole in the sand. At the bottom was a small bundle of bloodied rags, which Vader identified as his child.  
An animalistic growl erupted inside his mask, but the vocoder did not voice it.

The Force lifted both Joppa and Barooka high off the ground and flung them hard, then dragged them back, immobilizing them.

Then, Vader gently levitated the boy from the hole, handling him with more care than most would think possible. Still, the boy moaned in sheer agony. Vader cradled the underweight child to his chest, sending soothing Force energy to him. The boy whimpered and his small hand clenched on the black cloth of his cape.

"Child? How much pain do you feel?" He asked him, regretting the sharp tones of the vocoder.

"Hurts…" Was all the boy said. His bright blue eyes were unfocused and glazed. It was possible the boy had a concussion.

"What is your name, child?"  
"Luke…Skywalker…" The boy was clearly exhausted, but Vader pressed on.

"How old are you?"  
"Fourteen…" Vader frowned. He would have pegged the boy as nine, possibly ten.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Father?" The boy whispered. Vader's heart clenched.  
"In a way child," He whispered to the boy, brushing a large hand through Luke's soft, long dirty blond hair.

"In a way…"

Author's Note:  
Okay, again it's short, but I thought it worked out okay. Review!

Skywriter


End file.
